


超煊你·Butterfly

by TywonC



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TywonC/pseuds/TywonC





	超煊你·Butterfly

01.  
胡家一族，世代笼罩在嘉山一脉的恩泽之下。嘉泽井、锦绣谷以水的包容流转降伏了枪膛子弹，却没能抵住暗语流言悄然在白云涧、过溪桥迎来送往。

胡家大宅内，稍年长一些的都在商量着迁往上海逃难之事。家大业大，谈起话来自然明枪夹着暗箭。

二奶奶抱着臂，刻薄道：“如今是要逃，哪带得上那么多吃闲饭的。你们胡家这妹子，自己名节不好死了也罢了，留下这么个杂种来，拖累大家。”

二爷唱个白脸：“你少说两句罢，文煊还姓着胡。”

平日里说不上话的六奶奶也插嘴道：“哟，那可不是这样讲，这姓胡就是胡家的种啦？”

大老爷被吵得头昏，一拍桌子，怒道：“都成何体统，家不成家了！就按我方才说的办！”

胡文煊漠不关心地坐在屋中一角拨弄着半旧的手表，他对时局一概不知。更何况如若逃亡，他一定是被首先放弃的一个。听与不听，知与不知，与他并无多大相关。

反正，他的命运从不被握在他手里。

他对比着屋内的木质大钟，把手表上的时间调慢了一小时。夏季来了，全城跟着夏令时走。他无谓节省那一小时天光，百无聊赖的时间他多的是，天光却是无论如何都洇不进他的世界的。

屋里叽叽喳喳的，没有一个清晰的字能够入到他耳朵里，倒把他周围隔出了一片小天地。上挑的眼把一张张面目模糊的脸环扫了一遍，那些相似的神情只会让人感到索然无味，他昏昏欲睡起来。

黑色蝴蝶扑闪了两下，合上了翅膀。

胡文煊是被六奶奶踢醒的，看来他一觉睡过了下午。六奶奶用鞋尖踢了一下他的脚，嘴角下撇着冲他点点头，示意他随自己去更衣，准备参加晚宴。

他心下了然。一大家子密逃，又是这样的人家，少不得打通些关系。

但他从未出席过家中晚宴，虽则姓着胡，可哪个不把他当作胡家的耻辱？他平日都不过端了餐盘回房间自己吃食。

今日这样子举家操劳，连他都叫上，胡文煊觉得有些好笑，想必是孤注一掷了吧。

五少爷留洋去了，留下几身还算体面衣服，六奶奶便找了来给他，递过去的时候手指还有些放不开，颇有些不情不愿的意思。

不过是套旧衣服罢了，何必如此呢。胡文煊心内冷笑，表面上却客客气气地接过。听话顺从不惹事是他在这个家的生存之道。

他在长镜子前更衣。褪下白色的旧长衫，一寸一寸展露出少年人青涩的身体来。修长的颈脖如天鹅般昂着，身上一丝多余的肉都没有，紧致的肌肤长年在衣物的遮掩下被保护出脂玉白。腰是柳腰，甚至比女孩儿还要纤细几分。往下是浑圆的臀，它与那双修长的腿谋合在一起遮掩了神秘伊甸园。

他望着镜子，连自己都有些被那双狐狸似的眼摄了魂。

他虽继承了母亲的骂名，却也遗传了她的美貌。

他换上了样式简单的白衬衣和黑色的西裤。衬衣下摆束进了裤腰里，更显腰细腿长。

六奶奶在家中受欺压惯的，遇着机会少不得也欺压欺压旁的比她更弱的人。她一见胡文煊从房里出来，打量了一番，满眼鄙夷，道：“果然是婊子生的，就是勾引男人的料。”

胡文煊原不想理她，可也禁不住脸色白了白，拳头在腿侧紧紧的攥着。

六太太手里拿了一小罐胭脂，用小指沾了，没轻没重地往胡文煊唇上抹去。抹罢也不看他，一面转身，只管留下一句：“你留心着，一会儿吃饭时别把胭脂给吃了去。”

列席时，胡文煊自去寻一个角落位，却被老爷叫住。

胡老爷指了指自己身边的座位，道：“文煊，你坐这里。”

那座位平日该是大少爷坐的，对面就是大奶奶。他可不想坐在那种地方，好好儿饭都吃不下。大奶奶用手帕子捂了捂嘴，面无表情地发话：“愣着干嘛，坐下。”

他只得坐下。幸好席中无人有暇顾他。

贵客姗姗来迟。

那人身量高大，着了考究的大衣与西裤，一双皮鞋锃亮，踏在木质地板上，发出闷闷的声响。胡家人都站了起来迎着，胡文煊也在悄悄打量他。这人的脸使他想起西洋图册里的雕塑，有棱有角，坚毅锋利。

是个人物。

胡家人此刻阿谀奉承得很，那些对着他时冷落的面孔，都扭曲成了另一副样子。他挂了一抹自己都不能察觉的嘲笑在唇边，反倒是自在了起来。他顺心极了，自己都寻不出来由。他本就不把自己跟胡家人划作一家，全然当作笑剧来看，一顿饭吃得开怀，六奶奶的嘱咐被抛到了九霄云外。

至于他们谈了些什么，胡文煊也没有去关心。他吃满足了，便用餐巾揩揩嘴，那唇色竟比涂了胭脂还艳了几分。他放下餐巾，微笑着安安静静坐在一旁打量着那个男人。

他也读过几本西洋书，觉得这男人的做派就很西洋。举手投足都带着绅士风度，只不过那眼神却是不屑的。他有些悔恨没有留心听一听这男人的来头，凡是能使胡家人不痛快、装孙子的，都应该是他胡文煊的友方才对。

晚宴毕了，大老爷少不得作为胡家代表说些客套话。胡文煊有些倦了，昏昏欲睡，没料到后院着起了火。

大老爷突然指着胡文煊道：“徐先生，您看这是舍妹的遗子，平日里好生养在家里的，见的世面少，就烦请您照顾了。我想您到外头去，有个乡音做个伴也好的。”

徐炳超方才抬眼望他，视线只停留了短暂的一二秒。

他道：“嗯。”

直至徐炳超的司机请他坐入汽车后座，胡文煊才后知后觉过来，：哦，原来是被卖了。

他禁不住笑了起来。也难怪，既少一个吃闲饭的，又能讨好一下贵人。胡家人比自己想象中聪明一些。

02.  
胡文煊坐进了车里后，便沉默了。他对自己的处境一无所知，迷惘也无从问起，只看着窗外一闪而过的夜景。

徐炳超看向男孩搭在膝盖上不太舒展的双手，开口道：“你不愿意？”

胡文煊扭头看他，他不知男人指的不愿意是什么。是指的跟他走，还是指的跟了他。

他想了一下，觉得也无甚区别。便摇了摇头。跟着这个男人，做什么都比留在胡家好些。想到胡家，他有些反胃，由心理到生理的。唯一不甘的是，自己还拉了他们一把。

徐炳超见他神情变换，不知他在想些什么，便道：“你靠近些。”

男孩听话地挪近了一些。

徐炳超开怀地笑了，他下颌骨宽大，笑起来少了几分凌厉，道：“不是这样近的”，说罢便指了指自己的大腿，道：“坐上来。”

胡文煊厌恶顺从，也习惯于顺从。尽管因没与别人这么亲密过而有些不自在，还是跨上了徐炳超的大腿上，面对着他坐着。

徐炳超伸出食指和拇指捏着胡文煊的脸左右看看，颇有些欣赏意味。胡文煊紧张地抿着唇，两个酒窝现了真身。

“啧啧，长得真好看。”

胡文煊还是一语不发。

徐炳超搂着人的腰，轻轻一带，把人扣到自己怀里，咬着他的耳朵，欣赏着白玉般的小耳朵慢慢红透，说道：“现在上海这个局势，去了必定要亡。你跟着我，我带你去广州。”

胡文煊猛地抵住徐炳超的胸膛，眼睛直直地盯着他，问道：“你说真的吗？”

徐炳超用手勾着他尖尖的下颚，笑道：“你现在跟我做|爱，那就是真的。”

“为什么要这样做？你跟胡家有仇吗？”

“没有。有趣罢了。”

他心中没有仁义道德那一套，钱与权他都掌着，做事便有了全凭趣味的资本。

胡文煊想想，不是那么简单的。如果他答应了徐炳超，他能够报复胡家，但是他的命运、他的苦痛并不会因此改变，只是换了一个人掌握罢了。

他又想起来六太太说的那句“天生是勾引男人的料”，粲然一笑，眼角眉梢都染上了风情。他用双手搂住男人的脖子，整个人往前坐了坐，浑圆处一晃一晃地磨着男人的下身。

管他呢，既然有机会，谁还没有孤注一掷的勇气？

徐炳超掐住男孩的腰身，不让他再作乱，道：“别蹭了，继续。”

男孩尚未接触过情事，他对男女之事有着天然的厌恶，看过几本春宫小书，倒尽胃口，便不再看。而龙阳之事，他也从未想过。他懵懂着一双眼，有些赧然道：“我不会。”

纸老虎罢了。

徐炳超叫停了司机，车子停了下来，司机被赶了下车。他不是不可以忍到府中，只是这男孩白皙的皮肤上羞晕的红与皮质的座椅套莫名的相称，他并非什么正人君子，很愿意欣赏这番情|色的美学。

他解开男孩的衣服，如同剥开一小块奶油蛋糕。奶油蛋糕上装饰了甜的莓果，徐炳超埋首在男孩胸前，舔弄着其中一颗，间或用力一吮，男孩何曾经历过这样的刺激，四处流窜的痒意逼得他昂起了头，泄出了一声甜腻的音节。

这边男孩白色的衬衫还堪堪挂在身上，下身已是光溜溜了。徐炳超解开了西裤的拉链，并拉下了内裤，只露出一截阳物。胡文煊感受到了身下的坚硬，忍不住低头去看，男人的阴茎同他的人一样，凛然，强大。他有些惧了，男人的那处比不得女人，更何况这男人的尺寸如此可观。

胡文煊往后缩了缩，喃喃道：“好大。”

无论长到哪个岁数，男人总归是有性方面的虚荣心的。徐炳超被男孩一激，那物又涨大了几分，涨得他有些疼了。他惩罚似的咬了咬男孩的乳珠，下身卡进了男孩的股缝。

虽然人看着瘦弱，但是臀部却丰满圆润。徐炳超不是怜香惜玉的人，一下子把龟头戳进胡文煊的后穴，堪堪进入了一些。到他床上来的人若是玩得起的定能享受到最淋漓尽致的交媾快感，否则一般下场都不是很好。

男孩又没有经过扩张，又没有那样子的生理机制，一下子被顶得两眼见黑，泪水挤红了眼圈，我见犹怜的，哭喊着：“慢一点~让我缓一缓~”。

他的手抓住徐炳超的衣服，徐炳超觉得小猫挠似的。他讨厌别人哭，无论是男人还是女人，但他没见过哭的这样好看的男的，一时竟被男孩的泪水砸了个正着。

更想凌虐一下他了。

男孩却自己深吸了一口气，用两手掰开了自己的臀瓣往下坐。许是天赋异禀，徐炳超觉得他股间有些滑腻来，这也是鲜少人会有的。看来不止长得好看，床笫间也有天赋，这买卖划算了。胡文煊失神地往下坐，小穴欲拒还迎的，一吞一吐，一下一下竟把男人粗长的阳物整个吞了下去。

这样的姿势让胡文煊有一种这个男人要刺穿自己的错觉，身体却奇异地又流出更多粘腻的液体来，他腰软得一塌糊涂，手臂勾着男人的脖子，声音都发哑，对男人道：“我没有力气了”。

没想到这个看着亲人眼神漠然的男孩撒起娇来功力十足，徐炳超把他翻了个身压在座椅上，不快但是力度很狠地贯穿。

男孩不知是在求欢还是在求饶，脸蛋湿润，身下泥泞，像是淋了一场春雨。

男人把精液射到了男孩的乳珠上，如嫣红花瓣上沾的奶白的露。男孩累得在车里入睡，男人用大衣将他裹起来，第一次为小情人清理战场。

02.  
徐炳超果真带了胡文煊到广州去。他是去谈生意的，带着个小情人在身边为他除去了很多麻烦，那些老板见他身边有人，便不再费心为他安排，他也可不必担心哪号人物会安排一个不干不净的人在他身边。

他租住了一层楼房做住房，不带胡文煊去应酬时，胡文煊就待在房内，唯一一个女佣陈妈也不扰他，除非打扫他的房间或唤他吃饭，轻易不出声响。

陈妈每天为他取报纸，他便看。上海离他好远，他看着那边动荡的局势，觉得事不关己，谈不上什么报复的快感，甚至没什么感觉。他看着窗外，楼下有乘凉的大爷大娘，都谈着柴米油盐的事，他一个人不知道在等待些什么。

他是个优秀的情人，徐炳超回来时，他就迎上去，咬男人的嘴唇、喉结，小腿缠上男人有力的腰身。他被调|教出徐炳超喜欢的那一派风格，又有自成一派的挑逗，往往被操出泪水，一会儿叫着慢一些，一会儿喊着快一些，徐炳超自不理他，有自己的节奏，操得他发着抖收缩着后|穴，夹出男人一股股精液。完了还伸出小舌头舔一舔唇，说我还要。

做完后，徐炳超带胡文煊去吃晚茶。胡文煊在床上咬着手等他把自己抱起来，徐炳超把他抱到镜前为他穿衣，有时会忍不住又做了一场，晚茶泡了汤，只好改为早茶；有时徐炳超只咬着他的耳朵说情话，他们如一对普通的热恋中的恋人。

胡文煊很喜欢广州，广州是一个飘荡着生活气息的城，没有十里洋场的艳丽，却多了些温存。

茶楼里人声鼎沸，九个声调的粤语串成话来如同歌般。他夹起一个晶莹剔透的水晶虾饺放进嘴里，虾肉很鲜，他享受地闭起眼。又夹起一个伸到徐炳超嘴前，徐炳超正读报，自然地低头咬过那个虾饺。有个邻桌的女孩子望他们，用粤语赞道：“好般配。”

徐炳超抬头看，正见胡文煊绯红了脸，一时心动，也不在意大庭广众之下，用一根手指挑起胡文煊的下巴，在他唇上亲了一口，勾起一边嘴角对他笑：“小媳妇儿样。”

他们又去参加宴会，广州的商界政界名流汇聚，他们穿了一样款式的西装出席。

席间徐炳超离开胡文煊去与自己昔日恩师谈话。胡文煊百无聊赖地寻着些精致的点心。

师家大少坐在沙发上，盯了他许久了。看他去拿了一小盒子樱桃，他吃相有些像孩童，没留神时一滴汁水淌到了嘴角，他伸出一小截粉红舌尖去舔。

就那么一个小小的动作，师铭泽觉得自己身下起了反应。这个人长得太对他的胃口了。纯情的兔子牙，魅惑的狐狸眼，身上带着刚被打开过的情欲的味道，他急不可耐想要尝一口甜。

他走上前去，把人逼在少人的墙角处。胡文煊有些防备，但到底是走过社交场的，还是保持了礼貌的笑容。

师铭泽也没客套，单刀直入问：“你跟谁来的？”

胡文煊笑，后退了一个脚掌的距离，发现退无可退，背抵在墙上：“我跟徐炳超来的。”

师铭泽挑挑眉，道：“怪不得。那今晚你就是我的了。”

胡文煊不认识他，不知他什么来头，只好二两拨千斤道：“先生你真会开玩笑呢？”

师铭泽撸起袖子，露出小臂一个刺青来。胡文煊再熟悉不过了，与徐炳超颈上的那个一样的。

师铭泽说：“都是扛过子弹的兄弟，他说的，他的人，我想上就能上。”

胡文煊不知如何是好，本能地想跑。师铭泽扣住了他的手腕，笑里藏着几分威胁，伸出一只手隔着衣服搔刮他的乳头，轻笑道：“他喜欢玩这里是吧？我劝你别把自己想得太过特别，玩物罢了。要我把你带到我兄弟面前求证一下吗？”

玩物罢了。

胡文煊被牵着走，毫无反抗的力气。并非身体上的，而是精神上的。他怎么敢自取其辱地去问徐炳超。他们不过是交易关系罢了。他给徐炳超当情人，徐炳超给他当恩人。

他麻木的任由师铭泽把他带到房中，撕开他的衣物，把他的手绑在床头。

他吃痛，不满地对师铭泽说：“我不反抗，你放开我。”

师铭泽道：“情趣。”

他躺在床上，久违的有些想哭。

他永远被摆布，他的情，他的趣，在哪？

徐炳超出来不见了胡文煊，已是着急了，捉了几个侍应去问，都道不知。终于逮到一个，他支支吾吾不愿说，徐炳超暴怒，想动手了，他才说道，被师大少带走了。

他来不及思考怎么发生的，一股脑儿想的是小狐狸千万别出事。他是荒唐过，曾经什么都玩儿。但现在不可以，胡文煊不可以。

他生生地砸开了师铭泽的房门，师铭泽还穿得整整齐齐，用一根绳子在绑胡文煊，听到了声响回头看。徐炳超知道自己兄弟的恶趣味的，又气又不便撕破脸。深吸了一口气压下自己的情绪，道：“师铭泽，别的东西和人随你挑，这个人不行。”

“你不是吧？”

徐炳超看回去，坚定道：“他不行。”

师铭泽走后，徐炳超走近胡文煊，目光阴郁。

一个成年男子，公众场合，若有心挣扎，不可能挣扎不过。

他居高临下看胡文煊，口不择言：“看来是我低估了你了。你就这么贱吗？是个男人就可以上你？”

胡文煊的手还被绑在床头，他方才都没挣扎，这会儿倒是开始挣扎，徐炳超没帮他，他挣得手腕都破了皮。他觉得刺痛，便不再用力，索性躺在床上开始笑。笑到眼泪都流了出来，笑到咳嗽都止不住。

他说：“我哪有资格选择啊？”

03.  
渐渐入秋了，广州的秋是迅猛的，忽然有一日穿着短袖觉得寒意钻进衣服，秋就已至。

徐炳超也眼见事务繁重了起来，三天两头带着烟酒混合的味道在深夜回家。

胡文煊开始还等了他几次，后来实在抵不住困意，便没再等他了。反正是会被叫醒的。

有几次深夜被捞起来泄欲的时候，他都失神地想，他怎么不在外面解决呢？不过他不敢问，也不打算问。这个男人越来越喜怒不定了。

又一夜，男人深夜回来，把胡文煊从床上抓起来。许是压力太大，他做的很用力，胡文煊被他压在墙上操弄，背部撞在墙上，添了淤青。胡文煊痛了，要推开他，他还不满足似的，抓起领带就把胡文煊的手绑住。

被捆绑的记忆涌了上来。胡文煊剧烈的挣扎着，徐炳超更剧烈地镇压着，他在打架一般的性爱中把男孩操到了失禁。做到最后，胡文煊哭到失了声，把头靠在墙上，目光空洞。

第二天天蒙蒙亮，徐炳超就落荒而逃。男孩躲在被里，开始迷迷糊糊地发烧，光怪陆离的梦，哭得枕头都湿了。陈妈来了，吓得慌张，去替他买药。

陈妈太慌张了，门都没关严实，歹人就入了屋。

他没猜到，正是他在外留洋的五哥。五少爷收到举家在上海被捕的噩耗，着急忙慌地回国，要来找徐炳超报仇，正好逮住了为虎作伥的白眼狼弟弟。

胡文煊烧得全无反抗之力，被五少爷带走。

陈妈回来就发现屋里一片狼藉，胡文煊也不见了，吓得发昏，欲给徐炳超打电话时，徐炳超已接到了胡五少的电话。

他全然失了镇静的神色，一拨接一拨地打电话给黑白两道认识的人。

他才知道胡文煊烧得性命都不保。他想起昨夜一些残损又清晰的片段，小狐狸的泪濡湿了上睫毛，把眼皮浸得好肿。他哭得发抖，抖动的幅度令人销魂，徐炳超更添了凌虐欲，像禽兽一样对待他。哦，原来眼泪是那么咸的啊。那小狐狸得活得多难啊。他心里抽答答的痛，不得不认了输。

徐炳超寻到胡文煊时，他已经奄奄一息。幸好五少爷是个文人，再怎么发狠也做不出狠心事。更何况胡文煊已经这个样子了，到底是他弟弟，他还照顾了一下。

徐炳超抱住胡文煊，不让任何人碰，自己把他抱到车上，吻着他的额头。

车窗上停了一只蝴蝶，徐炳超打开车窗，把它放了出去。

他决定，要把胡家救出来，等胡文煊醒了就将他明媒正娶娶回家。


End file.
